


Jealousy looks good on you...

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stephen is NOT jealous, Time will tell how much they love each other, We Die Like Men, and Christine does NOT enjoy every second of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Stephen is not jealous. He's not. And Christine doesn't need to reassure him. But she does so anyway.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange
Series: Six Sentence Sunday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462192
Kudos: 29





	Jealousy looks good on you...

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Stephine very much and I wanted to write a jealous Stephen cause I think he's adorable. This was originally posted on Tumblr on the 25th of August 2019.

‘‘I’m not jealous’‘.

‘‘And I’m the Queen of England’‘, Christine laughed into his shoulder, not bothering to remove herself from their cuddle. Stephen groaned.

‘‘I just don’t like the way Nick keeps finding excuses to be near you’‘, he said. ‘‘And before you say anything yes, I am aware that he’s a doctor too - though Vishanti knows how that happened - and you guys are supposed to work together but he keeps coming to you for all his cases. Even the ones that are nowhere near your specialty. So I’m more than right to be jealous. Not that I am, I’m just saying’‘ he finished with a pout.

Christine giggled and finally removed herself from his arms, only to straddle his lap. ‘’Listen to me you adorably pouting idiot,’’ she started. ‘’Even if Nick really does that it doesn’t matter, because I am with you. And I love you. And I know that ever since your accident you have started doubting yourself about many things but don’t doubt this. Never doubt this,’’ she finished and leaned forward to brush her lips in his.

Stephen’s beautiful scarred hands enveloped her. ‘’I really love you, Christine,’’ he said. ‘’Time will tell how much I love you,’’ he breathed against her lips.

‘‘Time will tell how much I love you’‘ she said and kissed him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know.


End file.
